fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo is one of the main protagonists of Persona 3 games, she is the leader of SEES and Shadow Operatives. Personality Mitsuru is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent despite being a high school student. However, she may be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted or overconfident. As events unfold, this may be a front of maturity, due to her assumed role as the leader of SEES. Her Persona Arcana is the Empress, which fits with the "motherly/older sisterly" role she plays in the group. Game Appearances ''Persona 5 VS Mitsuru is one of the playable characters. Persona 5 Arena (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She is one of the playable characters in the game. Persona Q3: Cybernetic Labyrinth Mitsuru is one of the playable characters from Persona 3. Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Mitsuru is part of the DLC Pack 6 characters alongside Johnny Sfondi, Ladiva and Adam Taurus. She represents Persona 4 Arena and its Ultimax update alongside Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Aigis, Labrys, Chie Satonaka, Akihiko Sanada, Yukiko Amagi, Tohru Adachi, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Sho Minazuki, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie and Shadow Labrys. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Mitsuru appears as an NPC. She and Akihiko appears on Chapter 8 confronting F.A.N.G. and M. Bison at the entrace of Iwatodai Dormitory, Bison explains them that they are planning to steal Aigis to hack her system and turn her a lethal Shadaloo weapon. The duo refuses to give her to someone as evil as them and prepares themselves to fight them. Right then, Shinra and the allies at that moment arrived just in time to find Shadaloo invading Port Island. Once Shadaloo escapes, Akihiko and Mitsuru tells Urashima about some gates to other worlds that has appeared around Port Island recently, before wishing Aigis good luck and bring them an analysis of the strange phenomenon. She later reappears in ''Chapter 21: Turnabout Neptunia where after Iris Heart brought Franziska von Karma to be part of the trial to find the responsible behind the spread of the Sigma Virus in Planeptune on where she, Ranmaru and Hilda are pointed as possible guilts, Aigis with some help of Chizuru Urashima brought Mitsuru to take control of the case as the judge due to her attitude as the leader of S.E.E.S., she accepts to take the role of the judge and orders Franziska to whip Phoenix Wright only AND exclusively when he commits a fault during the trial. Once the trial is over and the guilty is exposed, Mitsuru congrats Aigis, Phoenix and Maya for all the support they gave in the case before she orders Chizuru to bring her back to Iwatodai. Finally, in the Epilogue, she would reappear for the last time alongside the other NPCs, she, Akihiko and Aigis thanks Reiji and Xiaomu for help S.E.E.S. dealing with Ouma. Cameos ''TPXZF1997's Super Smash Bros.'' Mitsuru appears as a Supporting Spirit. Gallery File:P5VS_Mitsuru.png|Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight File:Mitsuru_Swimsuit.png|Persona 3 The Movie (Swimsuit) File:PQ_Mitsuru_Kirijo_Render.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth File:Mitsuru_Kirijo_(Cross_Tag_Battle).png|BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle }} Category:Atlus Category:SEGA Category:Sega Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Persona (series) Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona-Users Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Spirits